I Proposed to Amy Rose
by Kitten Trails
Summary: It's absurd. It's ridiculous. I don't know why I did it, the words just kind of came out. Am I going crazy? I don't know. Do I love her? I don't know. I just don't know. Sonamy. Warning, Sonic X universe. Discontinued, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in the Sonic X world, they're in the last season with the Metarex. Yes...that means Chris n This story isn't very serious btw, yes it's sonamy but it's supposed to be funny xD**

The door swung open and banged against the wall. "GUYS!" A pink hedgehog squealed across the room, causing heads to turn and face her. "**SONIC ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM**!"

The only thing to follow was an eerily dead silence. The only ones in the room were Cream, (and Cheese) Tails and Cosmo.  
"What?" Tails blurted out to break the silence. Cream shot Cheese a glance while Cosmo stood there with a look of surprise. "What did you say?" Amy practically floated from the door over to them. "Did you not hear me!? Sonic asked me to **MARRY** **HIM**!"

The surprised faces turned to look at eachother doubtly, but Cream took a step forward. "Really Amy?" She questioned with wide doe eyes. Amy nodded furiously. "Yes yes! Really!" She assured. "He did just earlier when I was with him!" The tan furred rabbit glanced behind her at Tails and Cosmo who shrugged. Looking back to Amy, she spoke. "Tell us what happened Amy!" Cream cheered in curiosity and a small hint of excitement.

"Well," Amy began, shaking back to her senses, "You know how I followed him when he left the ship earlier?" The group nodded. "Okay, when I followed him I chased him down to that place down by that big tree. Eventually he spoke up that he knew I was following him and he sat down by it." She paused, remembering what had happened, then continued on.

"I asked if I could sit with him and he said it was okay. We kind of talked about how we still have 2 more Chaos Emeralds to find, and it might take a while. Then I told him that I was a little bit homesick...because honestly, I am." She said sorrowfully. "But...then he told me when we found all of them we could win against the Metarex...and..." Amy trailed off as she began to stare at the floor in thought.  
"And?" Cream echoed, clearly on the edge of her seat now. Tails and Cosmo seemed curious aswell.

"..He...He told me when we got back...everything would be okay...and...he asked me if I would marry him when we got home..." She stuttered, her eyes watering. "I've never been so happy in my life!" She laughed, wiping away her tears. Cream hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, Amy!" The rabbit congratulated, while the two standing behind her felt doubtful.

Tails cocked his head slightly. "Amy...are you sure?" He questioned. Amy looked up at him. "Of course I'm sure!" She chimed, before a door swung open. It was Chris carrying a large and probably very heavy box. "Chris!" Amy called out. "Sonic asked me to marry him!" The boy halted back and wobbled before collapsing to the floor. Cream and Cosmo raced over, while Tails followed. "Are you okay Chris?" Cream worried. He sat up and rubbed his head dizzily and blinked and looked at Amy wide-eyed.

"W-what?" He said in shock. Amy repeated her story less detailedly. Chris looked towards the others who shrugged, unsure if this was true or not. "Where is he now?" Tails asked. Amy blinked. "I'm not sure, he ran off before I could ask." She replied. Tails scratched his chin. "Hmm...we can ask him when he gets back," the fox suggested, and they all agreed.

Amy and Cream and Cheese left the room, the last thing being heard was about destiny and how "Amy knew it." Once they had left, the three remaining talked. "I may be wrong," Tails began, "but to be honest, I'm a little bit skeptical about this." "I agree.." Chris replied. "That just doesn't sound like a very Sonic-like thing to do. Especially to Amy."

"Could she have imagined it?" Cosmo jumped in. "It's possible...but Amy was emotional as if it really happened. I can tell when she's making it up, she didn't seem like it..." Tails pondered on the thought. Did this really happen? If so...what possible force of nature made Sonic do it?

"Well, everything will be cleared up when he's back.." Chris decided. "What time is it?"  
"Uh," Tails stood there uncertainly. He went over to one of the seats in the main control area. He glanced at the clock. "On this planet it's around 5," he stated, and came back over. "He'll probably be back within the hour."

"So now what?" Cosmo spoke up. Tails and Chris faced her. "We wait." Tails smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The day dragged along slowly, like a snail trying to move across a room from one place to another. The longer the wait, the more anticipation built up on the return of the blue blur. Everyone was waiting for him to return for the same reason, except for Amy of course. They wanted to know if this actually happened. Even if it didn't, the random story would sure leave quite a commotion among the others.

Finally, around 7:30 he returned. Tails, Chris and Cosmo had already told Knuckles about Amy's strange news. Even with his gullibility, he too doubted her statement. The only one who seemed to even consider it was Cream, the others unsure of what exactly to think.

Everyone except Amy and Cream had been in the control room of the ship, Tails was reading, Knuckles and Chris were sitting against the wall tossing a ball back and forth, while Cosmo sat there watching the others. The door opened abruptly, and everyone looked up to the source of the sound. Standing there, was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I'm baack~" he chimed, walking into the room. Chris and Knuckles stood up.

"Hey Sonic!" Chris greeted to his friend, walking over. "How was your run?" The hedgehog yawned and stretched.

"Fine." he said back, and walked away. He sat in one of the control chairs and put his arms behind his head, crossing his legs. Chris shot Tails an awkward glance, and he shrugged. Chris stumbled over to where he was sitting.

"Anything interesting happen?" he blurted out, causing Sonic to open one eye and raise an eyebrow. He jolted back in embarrassment. "Like...seeing anything odd or off? Because the Metarex and Eggman are still out there a-and all?" He stammered, trying to think quickly. Sonic blinked and sat up, then hopped down off the chair and away from him. He walked halfway across the room, then randomly stopped and stood there, crossing his arms. "Nope." he answered.

Chris let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Tails as if to say 'Now what?!' Tails looked away and thought for a few moments. He then looked back at Sonic. "Did Amy ever find you? She left earlier after you did, trying to follow you." the fox forced out, uncomfortable trying to find this out.

Sonic turned his head over to Tails with a strange look in his eye. He then turned away. "Yeah, she found me." he finally replied, looking outside. "She followed me out to that tree that is on the edge of that cliff." he gestured his hand to the left. "I eventually gave up and hung out with her for a while, but I left." Sonic finished, walking over and sitting down by it.

"Did you talk?" Knuckles said randomly, causing Chris and Tails to glare at him. Sonic glanced back up.

"Why?" he questioned, flicking an ear. Tails bit his lip and looked at Chris. He sighed.

"Amy said you guys talked." he answered, shrugging. "No reason, really." Sonic's eyes seemed to widen the slightest bit at this, but he looked away as if nothing happened.

"...yeah, we did." he confessed, looking up. "About the whole Metarex thing. To be honest, I don't blame her for being homesick. I like exploring all these new places on these planets, but I also miss our home. It'd be nice to go back to beating Egghead in a familiar place, ya know."

The three all looked at each other. That part was true, but what about the thing they wanted to know? Was that what Amy fibbed about? Or was he deliberately trying to avoid it?

"That all?" Knuckles said impatiently. Sonic looked at them strangely. He seemed to have no idea what they were talking about. Maybe there really isn't anything else, Chris thought. The blue blur turned away closing his eyes, and sighed. He didn't reply.

"Well you could have just said so!" Knuckles growled, jolting away from the others. He walked away. Chris glanced at Tails who sighed. "I can't believe we almost fell for that..." Tails whispered in slight annoyance, beginning to walk away too. Chris watched him pad off, and looked back at Sonic. He opened an eye and closed it. Chris turned too, only to be interrupted.

"Wait.." Sonic's voice sighed. "Okay fine, there's more." Tails and Knuckles turned around and came back. They all looked at him in curiosity. Cosmo, reappearing from her observance in the distance approached too at this. Sonic bit his lip and turned away from them.

"I..." he began, unsure where to start with his words. Even though it was so simple, he just couldn't seem to put them together. He didn't know why he even said it. Maybe he did, and he just didn't know it, but at this point he was as confused and surprised with himself as the others.

Sonic, now realizing that they probably already knew from their strange behavior, huffed. "She already told you, didn't she?" he guessed. When the others didn't reply, he felt like kicking something. "I had a feeling she would."

Chris sighed. Either it was true or something else between them happened. The way he responded to it only made it more clear. "Sonic...why..?" Tails trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. He didn't seem to reply, only biting his lip and clenching his fists.

"I...don't know." he quavered, lost in thought. "I don't know why." He stood up and brushed between Tails and Chris before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was out of character." Knuckles snorted, Chris looking at him funnily. He sighed. It happened. Whatever it was, he didn't know, and he had a feeling he wouldn't know anytime soon.

**Here's chapter 2! I will try to make chapter 3 soon. Please R/R! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry, it's kinda short. I haven't had much time to write recently. As you might notice, I'm actually trying to make this seem like an episode of Sonic X. You can call it that if you want.**

The next day was quiet. Tails had woken up everyone else so they could begin a search for the last two Chaos emeralds on this planet, if there were any. They all decided they would split up, Chris would go with Tails and Sonic, Amy with Cream and Cosmo, while Knuckles wanted to search on his own. Chris tried to convince him otherwise, but he ended up searching alone anyway.

Sonic, Tails and Chris left in the X-Tornado and landed out farther into the strange forest. The trees were a deep shade of violet with their roots practically being forced above the surface, and the leaves being a mix of green and purple.

Tails turned on the locator on his wrist. It made a beeping sound before switching on, showing a slight map of their surroundings. "I think it might be this way," he spoke, pointing to their left. "Come on." Chris and Sonic followed after him, as he kept his eyes on the locator.

They walked, continuing to follow the source of the chaos energy Tails had picked up back in their ship. Tails and Chris both couldn't help notice Sonic's generally distant pace from them. They knew he probably was still feeling stressed and upset from last night, and that it was probably best to give him space for now.

Their tread into the unfamiliar woodland continued on, until Tails' radar picked up something far ahead of them. It showed up as a chaos emerald, but they had to be certain. They made their way towards the object, unsure if it would be on the ground or inside of something.

The three pulled to a stop over the location. Nothing seemed to even be there. "Maybe it's underground?" Chris suggested.

Tails thought for a moment. "But..we don't have shovels or anything..." his gaze moved from the ground to the trees around them. They were different from the rest of the forest around them. The trees had unusual scratches on the faces towards them. He thought a little bit more and noticed a very small lever carved into one. He made his way towards it, and glanced back at where Sonic and Chris watched. He pulled the lever.

The ground suddenly jolted open and the two jumped out of the way. A strange passage with a ramp seemed to reveal itself when the dust from the rock-breaking cleared.

Sonic gave his friend a thumbs up and lead the way down underground. The passage seemed to spiral as it descended, leading to a large open room with a few wooden planks in the center. Tails looked down to his wrist and slowly made an approach to the pile, and the energy got stronger. He sped up and finally bent down to lift one of the wooden boards.

Unfortunately, he couldn't lift it. He pulled and struggled, but to no avail. Sonic stepped over to help him, but even he too couldn't seem to move the board. Sighing, he stepped back for Chris to try. He pulled up and grunted, unable to make the wood budge. He quickly retreated back and sighed. "Now what?"

Sonic thought for a few moments then lifted one of the loose smaller boards and dipped it underneath the stuck one, trying once more to release it from it's hold, but he fell back instead. "That board is pretty tough for a board..." he muttered, rubbing a sore arm.

"Why is it stuck like that?" Chris wondered.  
"Probably the same reason my radar says there's a chaos emerald there!" Tails explained.

"Well, there's gotta be some way we can get it out!" Sonic stated, staring down at the pile. Tails thought for a moment, when the communication transmitter started beeping. He lifted up the hatch.

"It's Amy, Cream and Cosmo." Tails said aloud.

"Maybe they found something too." Chris added, as he and Sonic approached the fox and leaned over his shoulders. Tails pressed a button to answer.

"Tails?" Amy said over the transmitter.  
"Hey Amy, did you guys find something?" Tails asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, we think we found a chaos emerald but it's trapped under some board things," she explained. "None of us can get it out!"

The three all glanced at each other in surprise. They had found the same thing. Surely both of the last two chaos emeralds wouldn't be on the same planet? "What if they're fake, Tails?" Chris suggested.

"They just might be!" Sonic said, when an eerie black smoke began to submerge from the wood pile, flowing over the ground towards them...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, guys! Hope you enjoy! ^^ *edit: I fixed formatting issues from the first post!***

Cosmo watched as Amy's gaze burned into the static fuzzing the screen on the transmitter. Mouth gaping and eyes wide with confusion, she looked up at Cream and her, who stared right back. She looked down again, unsure what to say. "Do you think they're okay? Worried the rabbit. Moments ago, before the static began, the transmitter started glitching and they couldn't hear what the others were saying, and they didn't seem to hear them either.

"We have to find them!" Amy declared. "We need to make sure they aren't hurt!"  
The three girls started off to find their friends, treading through and alien forest. The trees this time, however, were a darker purple and extended out more; as if the branches were arms reaching out desperately trying to grab you. On top of that, they had no leaves, making them seem dead and more eerie. Cosmo walked at an even pace beside Cream, turning their heads right and left as they called out their friends' names.  
They walked at this pace for what seemed like quite a while. Whatever happened to the boys did not seem to be anything good, Cosmo realized.

After walking a good ten minutes or so, the transmitter started buzzing. Amy halted dead in her tracks, as did Cream and Cosmo. The trio huddled over the small device attached to Amy's wrist. The buzzing continued,then flashed into glitching colors and girls stared, dumbfounded at the unusual happening. The transmitter screen then turned blank, and the buzzing stopped.

"What's it doing?" Cream asked nervously, unsure how to react. Without turning or blinking, Amy replied,  
"I...I don't know." she admitted, shaking her head in confusion. Suddenly the transmitter made an earpiercing screech, all of the girls jolted in surprise, covering their ears from the sound. The screech stopped, then an array of code spewed across the small screen. It conveyed of numbers and foreign symbols that none of them recognized, not even Cosmo. "What does it mean?" the seedrian wondered aloud.

None of them replied.

The device began making a strange noise, unlike the previous others. Then it seemed to vibrate violently, then-the device turned off. The girls stared at the now dead transmitter in awe. What had it done? What had happened to Sonic, Tails and Chris? Were they alive? Questions strained their thoughts rapidly, until Amy broke the silence.

"We need to find them," she said softly, as if she was thinking, then shook herself to a determined expression. She stormed ahead, leaning forward as she marched through the bracken and leaves. Cream and Cosmo exchanged glances for a few moments before following after her. The night before, after Amy and Cream left the room Sonic had indirectly confirmed his apparent proposal. He had seemed as if he did it unconsciously, not entirely meaning what his words meant, Cosmo realized. Does this mean they were a couple now? Amy had not told them any more than that he asked for her hand, as far as she knew. She hadn't followed Amy and Cream when they had left the room after the news. She pondered on whether or not she should simply ask Amy, then she remembered. Amy already claimed to be in a relationship with him, even if it seemed more one-sided. Maybe Sonic only said it to comfort her? She shook her head. He had said himself he had no idea why he had done it. Was there something else, that only the two hedgehogs knew?

Cosmo's train of thought was interrupted when she realized she had been staring right at Cream. The rabbit stared right back through sunset eyes. "Is something troubling you, Cosmo?" the rabbit asked. Cosmo knew that Cream had heard the rest of Amy's story, if anything. Should she ask her?

"Cream," she began, looking back foward at Amy marching far ahead of them, "What do you think really happened?"

"With the transmitter?" she replied. Cosmo shook her head defiantly.

"With Sonic and Amy," she explained. Cream's eyes shone, as if remembering something. She sighed, then looked in Amy's direction. She must not know too much either, unsure who she really should believe,

Cosmo realized. The rabbit glanced back at Cosmo.  
"I'm not sure," she told her, cupping her hands together, "All I know is what Amy told me, and what you guys said happened with Mr. Sonic. I want to believe Amy, but something just doesn't seem right...I...I just don't know," she finished, closing her eyes. "We'll find out when we find them, anyway. It's the first time they'll have been together since last night-Amy's bound to bring it up." Cream smiled in amusement. Cosmo smiled right back, knowing she was right.  
Their conversation was interrupted by Amy halting again up ahead. The pink hedgehog seemed to be standing over something in the grass. Cream quickly raced ahead to stand beside her friend. "What is it, Amy?"

she asked, before she looked down. When she did, her orange eyes widened in awe. Cosmo raced ahead to see what they stood over. Panting, she looked down. The grass here looked torn, unrealistic. It was darker and more grey, as if it was aged or dead. It also looked very loose, as if it were to fall into the dirt below. Cosmo noticed a small opening where the grass broke up. She cautiously stepped around the pile, and carefully motioned her fingers toward the opening. She put them down into the hole, and pulled on the other pieces. The grass tore very easily, and was lifted out of place, revealing a dark ominous tunnel, leading straight down. Cream and Amy both gasped, and Cosmo felt a sense of fear and confusion from both of them.

"Where does it go?" Amy asked, kneeling down beside the hole.

"I don't know," Cream breathed softly, touching the edges of the hole with her fingers, staring down into the darkness. Cosmo bit her lip, then looked up and around, searching for a vine. She noticed one on one of the nearby dead trees, hanging down over a patch of thorns. Cosmo stood and approached it, and pulled on the vine. It snapped. She pulled it out, it was much longer than it had originally looked. She dragged it across the ground and tied the very end to a thick root sticking out of the ground beside the hole. Amy and Cream watched her carefully. The seedrian looked up at them.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," she said, pulling the other end and throwing it down the hole. Amy blinked and looked at Cream before grabbing hold of the free end, and going down it first. She almost fell, the vine was slippery and dirty. She shrieked, then caught a tighter grip before falling in. She climbed down it very steadily. Soon after, Cream followed. Then Cosmo, carefully stepping down the vine into the darkness.  
The air was thick, and reeked of soil and other foreign scents. Cosmo heard Cream cough below her, as they continued down the vine. "Can you see anything down there, Amy?" Cosmo asked, looking down into the darkness.

"Nothing, it's pitch black and smells disgusting!" she complained, and the seedrian overheard her mumble something after that she didn't quite catch. Cosmo swallowed and continued down the vine. It really _was_ long, she realized, studying it carefully. She then noticed how wet and sticky it was. They continued down, farther and farther. The tunnel never seemed to quite end. Then Cosmo felt her hand stick against it. She tried pulling it off, but the substance stuck to her hand, and elongated as she moved her hand out. A wave of alarm crashed over her. What was this stuff? She felt the vine begin to wobble, and heard Cream grunt to stay on.

"What is this thing, Cosmo?" Amy called up.  
"I thought it was a vine!" she called back.  
"You _thought_?"

Suddenly, the vine snapped. The three girls all plummetted, down farther into the tunnel. They all screamed in horror, falling faster by the second. Cosmo thought it would never end. Suddenly, they hit an abrupt stop. They all crashed against a soil surface, and coughed, now covered in the dust and dirt. Cosmo rubbed her eyes and looked around. They had indeed reached the end of the tunnel, she realized. Now they were in an unusual dirt cavern, it's ceiling far above them. She didn't understand why the dirt wasn't falling from above, it just kept in place. She looked over to her companions. Cream was coughing and dusting herself off, as was Amy.

When they had stopped, Amy looked around, eyes wide with confusion.

"What...is this place?" she wondered aloud, her voice echoing through the cave. Cosmo noticed an opening at the other side of the cavern, leading into another tunnel-this one being horizontal. Cosmo pulled herself to her feet, and Amy helped Cream up. The three girls looked around in awe, then stepped forward and began to slowly approach the other opening.

Was this where Sonic, Tails and Chris had gone? Cosmo wondered, slipping into the tunnel, Cream and Amy following shortly after her.

**Thanks for reading, chapter 5 will be out soon! Please R/R! Ciao! c:**


End file.
